AJ Powell
AJ, a character in The Freshman, ''The Sophomore'' and The Senior series, is Chris's younger sister. She is first seen in The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 2. Appearance AJ has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a fair complexion. She wears a white T-shirt with a comic print and a black cap. Personality AJ mentioned that she is a fan of comic books and likes to act mature. She gets annoyed when Chris treats her like a little kid. Chapters The Freshman Book 4 * Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay The Sophomore Book 2 * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 12: Just Dance The Senior The Senior * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Chris AJ is Chris's younger sister. She can be protective of him when it comes to girls, even if you're not dating Chris. Your Character She is uninterested in Your Character at first, but you have a chance to improve the relationship when you first meet her. In The Sophomore, Book 2, you can help her take her mind off what happened with her father if you develop a superhero story together with her in a premium scene. If Chris is your LI in The Senior, she says she likes you better than Nicole, his ex-girlfriend from high school. Frank Powell Frank is her father who left the family when she was still a baby. In The Sophomore, she overheard a conversation between Chris and their mother in which he let her know that Frank had turned up on his doorstep and decided to meet her father. So she lied to her mother about her whereabouts and travelled to Hartfeld on her own. When they meet, things first seem to go well even though he pays more attention to Chris than to her. They even agree that AJ can stay at her father's place for some time. However, one night, a scared AJ appears at your home, not knowing where Frank is, thinking he abandoned her once again. Trivia * Her first name is revealed to be Alyson in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 8. * Similar to Ben, she is really into comic books. She also likes computer games. * In The Freshman, Book 4, when Chris goes to introduce his sister as "my little sister, Jo--", it is revealed that she recently decided to go by AJ. Later on in The Sophomore, Book 2, it's stated by herself that she hasn't been called "Alyson" in years. * She appears in Chapter 5 of The Senior if Your Character is dating Chris. * The name Alyson is of English origin and means: Noble, kind, sort. It's a rare variant of Allison, the English version of the French name Adelaide. Another meaning is "child of the ally". ** The second name Jo is of English origin and means "God is gracious" or "‎God shall grow". It's a short version of the names Joanne and Josephine. ** The surname Powell is of Welsh origin and means "child of a eminent person". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Children Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters